


Hard Sun

by shupashta



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut, YunJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shupashta/pseuds/shupashta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Jaejoong are on a friend trip and their car breaks down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Sun

_10.37am_  
  
Yunho was sitting behind the wheel, one elbow resting on the open window of their car. Jaejoong was simply sitting next to him, with his hands under his butt, which was weird but somehow extremely cute – at least, that was what Yunho thought.  
  
“Are you sure we are going to have enough gas until the next station?” Jaejoong suddenly asked, turning his glossy eyes towards Yunho.  
  
“Yeah. Don’t worry baby.”  
  
Jaejoong smiled, removed one hand from under his behind and playfully hit Yunho’s arm.  
  
“I’m not your baby” He said, but a smile tugged at his lips. “You keep saying that and people always mistake us for a couple.”  
  
Yunho only smiled. It was not like he did not want people to be confused about his relationship with Jaejoong. It kept the rivals away.  
  
  
 _10.49am_  
  
“I’m hungry” Jaejoong suddenly said, eyes fixed on the road.  
  
“There are Oreos and strawberry milk on the back seats” Yunho answered.  
  
Jaejoong removed his seatbelt, squirmed, twisted around and ended up with his butt nearly poking Yunho’s head as he was trying to reach the precious food.  
  
Yunho licked his lips.  
  
“Do you want some?” he heard Jaejoong ask.  
  
“No, I’m good. Thanks babe.”  
  
Jaejoong finally sat back on the front seat, eyes sparkling as he opened his packet of Oreos. Yunho was glad Jaejoong concentrated on the food, because the boner he was now sporting was anything but discreet. It was not his fault. Jaejoong’s behind was very sweet.  
  
  
 _11.02am_  
  
“I’m bored” Jaejoong said. Yunho had seen it coming, what with the heavy sighs his friend had been giving out for the past five minutes.  
  
“Wanna play a game?” Yunho asked, hoping to distract Jaejoong at least a little bit.  
  
“Nah. You have to concentrate on the road.”  
  
Yunho smiled. Jaejoong was just sweet in general.  
  
  
 _11.12am_  
  
“I need to pee.”  
  
Yunho looked at Jaejoong, who looked back at him with innocent eyes.  
  
“Okay. Look, I’ll stop here. There’s just one tree there.”  
  
Jaejoong looked out of the window. The landscape consisted mainly of a mix of sand and dirt and some distant mountains in the background. He was quite lucky to have a tree in the middle of that nothingness just when he needed to pee.  
  
It was not like he absolutely needed a tree to pee, but it was preferable. More fun, too.  
  
Yunho pulled over and stopped the engine. He figured he should study their map while Jaejoong was doing his business.  
  
In the end, he spent the time ogling Jaejoong’s butt. Because Jaejoong’s butt was just so sweet, small and muscled and probably achingly tight.  
  
Not that he knew that by experience. He wished, though.   
  
  
 _11.26am_  
  
They were driving in silence. Yunho stole quick glances at Jaejoong’s profile every few seconds, partly because he was wondering how his friend managed to remain silent, and partly because Jaejoong was just that beautiful.  
  
They were still in the middle of nowhere when the car’s engine started spluttering.  
  
Five minutes later, Yunho was pulling over, trying to see through the thick black smoke that was coming from the hood of his car.  
  
He felt Jaejoong’s worried glances more than he saw them.  
  
“Get out of the car, it’s safer. I’ll go check what’s wrong” he said, trying to sound both confident and reassuring.  
  
Jaejoong simply nodded and did as told, while Yunho stopped the car completely. He hoped it would not be too bad.  
  
It was the first time Jaejoong was going on a trip that was not planned by their school and Jaejoong’s parents had only agreed because they trusted Yunho – misplaced trust in Yunho’s opinion considering what he dreamed of doing with their son.  
  
Yunho did not want this trip to be a bad memory for his friend but unfortunately, after giving a quick look at the engine, it seemed it would not be the happy trip he had planned.  
  
He checked his phone only to realize there was no signal. Yunho was astonished to see there were still some places in the world where there was actually no signal. Some places where you could be completely lost with no possibility to call for help.  
  
He called Jaejoong over and explained what was going on. Despite looking slightly worried and disappointed, Jaejoong did not look like he was taking it too bad.  
  
Yunho wished his friend would just blame him. He knew he blamed himself. He should have had his car examined before taking his precious Jaejoong anywhere.  
  
  
 _11.45am_  
  
Jaejoong was sitting in the back seats with the door opened so he could get any little fresh breeze that he could get. He was looking at Yunho, who was currently pacing in front of him.  
  
Jaejoong liked Yunho very much. He would never admit it in front of his friend of course. But those times when Yunho looked particularly hot were not always easy to handle.  
  
Like just now: Yunho, in a white tank top and bleached jeans, sweating a little under the hard sun and with trails of sludge on his muscled arms and on his face.  
  
It made Jaejoong have dirty thoughts. Thoughts he was ashamed of, but thoughts he just could not dismiss.   
  
  
 _11.51am_  
  
Yunho was standing next Jaejoong’s open door, smoking.  
  
“You should get in, Yun. The sun is hard” Jaejoong said, watching as Yunho’s skin covered in droplets of sweat and his cigarette shortened by the second.  
  
“I’m okay” Yunho simply said. He threw the bud of his cigarette on the ground and turned to Jaejoong with a smile.  
  
He stopped.  
  
Of course, he had seen Jaejoong’s clothes in the morning. That skinny, black pair of jean, the low v-cut shirt that gave just a small glimpse of his friend’s pecs. But now, Jaejoong’s cheeks were also slightly flushed because of the heat, and Yunho’s head felt very hot because of the sun.  
  
Suddenly, Jaejoong did not only look hot. He was just downright edible.  
  
Entranced, Yunho took a step towards his friend. Then another. And another. Until he was standing between Jaejoong’s slightly spread legs.  
  
His friend looked up at Yunho, wondering what the latter was doing.  
  
Yunho kneeled under Jaejoong’s eyes. He rubbed his friend’s thighs, using the opportunity to slide completely between the boy’s legs.  
  
Jaejoong’s breath hitched as he looked at Yunho with wide eyes. He could not say anything. His mouth was incredibly dry suddenly, and no sound could come out.  
  
When Yunho unzipped his pants, his brain did not wake up. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he would not be able to stop this. It was not like he wanted to stop whatever Yunho had in mind anyway.  
  
Jaejoong completely stopped breathing when Yunho lifted his shirt and laid kisses on his stomach. Under the ministrations, Jaejoong started lying down on the seats, letting out a sigh when his back hit them.  
  
He registered without really caring that Yunho slid his jeans and underwear down his thighs and that his fingers had entangled in Yunho’s brown locks.  
  
Then, his mind just shut down with Yunho’s first lick on his member, and all he could do was feel and enjoy new sensations.  
  
His manhood was painfully hard as the hotness and wetness of Yunho’s mouth closed around the tip and Yunho’s tongue played with the slit.  
  
Never in his wildest dreams had Jaejoong thought this could feel so good, and never had he imagine Yunho doing it for him.   
  
One of Yunho’s hand was softly rubbing his stomach while the other was fondling his balls. He felt himself slide further inside Yunho’s mouth and a moan broke free from his throat when Yunho applied little sucks to his member.  
  
The hand on his tummy crawled upwards and brushed one his nipple. Jaejoong’s back arched under the slight touch, making him accidentally thrust into Yunho’s throat.  
  
The sensation of being enclosed in something so tight, so hot and so wet exceeded everything he had ever known and when a single nail scratched slightly his nipple, he came hard in Yunho’s mouth.  
  
Somewhere in his hazed, lust-filled consciousness, Jaejoong felt the delectable mouth leaving him and he could not stop a small whine escaping his lips.  
  
A hot body laid over his and lips grazed his own. He opened his mouth, welcoming Yunho’s tongue and his own taste.  
  
Everything was so comfortable, Yunho’s mouth playing with his, Yunho’s heat protecting him.  
  
It was all so perfect, and he felt so secure.  
  
Jaejoong fell asleep with a small smile adorning his face.  
  
  
 _5.26pm_  
  
Jaejoong woke up on the back seats alone but covered with Yunho’s jacket. The sun was setting, coloring the sky in orange and red.  
  
Someone grunted and Jaejoong heard a metallic sound. He turned around and realized Yunho was inspecting the engine again, probably trying to fix it. It did not seem to go the way he wanted though and soon, he slammed the hood shut and walked to the back seats.  
  
“You’re awake” he said, a soft smile grazing his lips.  
  
It was only at that moment that memories came back to Jaejoong and he suddenly blushed furiously, looked away and mumbled something like “Yeah…”  
  
Yunho sighed and sat beside him on the back seats. He cleared his throat and looked at his friend.  
  
“I’m sorry… for blowing you.”  
  
At first, Yunho thought Jaejoong would not react, but soon, he realized his friend’s shoulders were lightly jerking and he heard a faint giggle.  
  
“Jae… are you laughing right now?”  
  
Not bothering to hide anymore, Jaejoong let out a loud laugh while covering his mouth with his hand.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said between sniffles, “but it must be the first time in the history of mankind that someone apologizes for giving a blowjob.”  
  
Scratching the back of his head, Yunho only stuttered embarrassingly “Ah…yeah…” Jaejoong was sure he was blushing too.  
  
They both stayed silent for a while, looking out of the window and enjoying the beautiful show of the red sun setting behind the mountains.  
  
Jaejoong folded his legs against his chest and hugged them while hiding his face. He wanted to ask Yunho so many things, but he did not know where to begin, and he did not know whether he would find the courage to even ask Yunho.  
  
Finally, after much self argumentation, he whispered loudly enough “Why did you…”  
  
He did not need to finish. Yunho sighed and replied “I don’t know… I mean, I know, you’re so beautiful, and sweet… and there, you were just so sexy… and the sun! The sun was so hot and… I love you and…” he stopped rambling suddenly, realization of what he had just said dawning on him.  
  
He slowly turned to look at Jaejoong.  
  
Jaejoong was exactly like him. His usually big eyes looked abnormally enormous, his lips were forming a perfect “o” and he had stopped breathing.  
  
“Oh shit” Yunho muttered.  
  
“I didn’t…” he started, then stopped.  
  
Jaejoong seemed to recover his breathing faculties and said “you did not what?”  
  
His voice was not harsh, but Yunho understood right away that it was then or never.  
  
“I didn’t mean that…” Jaejoong eyes turned glossy.  
  
“I mean, no, I meant that. I just… didn’t mean to say it out loud.”  
  
“Why not?” Jaejoong breathed.  
  
“Fear of rejection” Yunho answered, turning sad eyes to his friend. He continued “I’m sorry this trip is a total failure… You were bored in the car, then the car broke down, I can’t repair it, we can’t get help and on top of that…” He took a deep breath and turned to Jaejoong. “I did not mean to take advantage of you.”  
  
Jaejoong looked at him, transfixed. Then he hit him on the skull.  
  
“Pabo” he simply said before swinging one of his legs over Yunho’s so he ended up straddling his lap.  
  
“You did not take advantage of me. And this trip is more exciting this way.” He smiled and after a little while, Yunho returned his smile.  
  
“I’m not sure you will still say that tomorrow morning when you’re hungry and want to take a shower but I’ll take what I can get.” Yunho leaned in and tried to kiss Jaejoong’s lips but the latter leaned away.  
  
“I always thought you only saw me as a younger brother though” Jaejoong said.  
  
Yunho raised an eyebrow. “No… I’ve always wanted to own you.”  
  
Jaejoong laughed “That sounds awfully materialistic.”  
  
When he recovered his composure, he exclaimed “But we were only twelve when we first met!”  
  
“Yeah,” Yunho replied, “I was always in advance for my age.”  
  
“Pervert.” Jaejoong chuckled, and he added “I love you too.”  
  
He leaned in and their lips finally met.  
  
Yes, this trip was just perfect.


End file.
